Poor Thing
by MrsNellieLovett-x
Summary: Benjamin Barker might be Sweeney Todd now, but Mrs Lovett's feelings haven't changed a bit. Can she convince him that his perfect Lucy wasn't so perfect after all? Rated M for later chapters. Sweenett
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! First chapter of my (hopefully!) multichapter Sweenett. First Sweeney Todd fanfic that I've written, so I hope it's alright; please review and let me know! Few things you should know about this chapter; it's set in the days of Benjamin Barker, before he became Sweeney Todd. This will change in later chapters, but the first few parts are important to establish the later story, so consider this background. That's about it really! Ideas are welcome, please leave a review; I won't put up chapter two until I have at least 5 :) Thank you so much for reading!  
_

_

* * *

_

Today was not an unusual one for Nellie Lovett. She had been up since 7am, working hard serving customers in the pie shop she had been operating for over a year now since her husband Albert and she bought it. She loved it here. The place had such a happy feel to it. She didn't know whether it was the jolly wallpaper or the big window that let the sunlight in, but there was something about 186 Fleet Street that made her feel secure. Nellie and Albert had made many friends since they had moved here, but they weren't as close to anyone as they were to the barber and his wife who lived and worked in the building upstairs from them. Benjamin and Lucy Barker had welcomed the Lovett's as soon as they moved in, and they soon began helping each other out and socialising together whenever they could. The Lovett's looked after baby Johanna when the Barker's were out, and Barker's looked after the pie shop if the Lovett's were away. They were the perfect group that could always rely on each other, and now, Nellie couldn't imagine life without them. She loved all but one thing about her new life here. That one thing, was Albert.

As she was mixing up her umpteenth batch of dough of the day, she heard the bell above the shop door tinkle. She glanced up, expecting to see a customer, but saw that it was Lucy instead.

"Lucy, love!" Nellie exclaimed, wiping her floury hands on her dress and rushing to hug her friend. Lucy laughed and hugged her back.

"Hello, Nell! Had a busy day today so far? I had to go out, Benjamin is so busy there is simply no room up there!" Lucy told Nellie, taking a seat at the nearest empty table.

Nellie went behind the counter and clattered around looking for some tankards, talking while she went.

"No, I ain't been too busy so far, just been bakin' all morning,' prep for the lunchtime rush, y'know?" she said, pouring some ale for Lucy and a gin for herself.

Lucy took the drink, nodding and looking distracted and miserable, a contrast to even a few minutes previously.

"Listen… Nell… there was a reason I came to talk to you today. I… I need some advice…" she asked nervously.

Mrs Lovett was automatically suspicious. Lucy had been acting very strangely recently, going out at all hours, looking shifty and making up some very odd excuses to get out of social occasions. She wondered what on earth Lucy could possibly be up to; her friend wasn't usually like this.

"Of course, darlin'. Whatever's the matter with ya?" she asked her curiously, sitting next to her at the table.

Lucy didn't look at her, choosing to stare into the depths of her tankard instead.

"Don't be angry. I've… I've been unfaithful. To Benjamin. I…I feel awful."

She glanced up to see Nellie's reaction.

Inside, Mrs Lovett's blood was boiling. She had seen the way Benjamin treated Lucy. He was the perfect husband in absolutely every way. He adored her, would do anything for her, worked so that she didn't have to and took a huge share of looking after Johanna. Benjamin Barker was the husband that Nellie Lovett longed to have. Albert was a nice enough man, but Nellie knew that she didn't love him. She married him young, when she was foolish with no idea what love felt like. Now she knew. As the two families had grown closer, the bond between Benjamin and Nellie had grown stronger and stronger, and she felt sure that the feelings that had blossomed for him were not the usual ones between friends. She certainly didn't feel the same when she looked at Benjamin as she did when she looked at Lucy, put it that way. Nellie Lovett knew that she had fallen in love with Benjamin Barker, but she was also smart enough to know not to do anything about it. Hearing what Lucy had done to Benjamin, this perfect man, the perfect husband and father made it hard for Mrs Lovett to keep calm, but she took a deep breath before she answered Lucy so as not to lose her head.

"Oh," she said flatly, finding it difficult to hide her disgust. "Who is 'e, then?" Nellie asked.

Lucy looked up at her, as if she were shocked at her friend's reaction.

"He's been coming around for a while, looking for me, begging me to go with him. He's sent me flowers, he's sent me gifts, he's charmed me, I suppose. Benjamin is a wonderful husband, a wonderful father but… Nell, you're going to hate me for saying this."

Mrs Lovett didn't even look at her. Lucy continued.

"I'm jealous. I'm jealous of the way he is with you," she told her, as Mrs Lovett turned to her sharply, almost disbelieving what she had just said.

"And why the bloody 'ell would you be jealous of the way 'e is with me? We're just friends! And you know that neither him or I would ever want anythin' more than that!" she said to her firmly, although she knew she was lying through her teeth.

Lucy sighed.

"I know. But that's the point. You and Benjamin. You get on so well! I can see that when we all go out together, you have such great fun, you make each other laugh, I can see how happy he is when he's with you. Me? Sure, he loves me and we are very happy but I can't make him laugh. I can love him and look after him and bear him a child, but I'm not his friend, someone to have fun with. That's you. And I needed someone like that. For me."

Nellie had stood up and gone to the window during Lucy's speech, leaning on the sill for support. She could barely believe what Lucy was saying, and yet it all made sense. She and Benjamin were incredibly close, but she wasn't lying when she said nothing had ever happened between them, as much as Nellie could hardly deny she wanted it to.

"Nellie?"

Mrs Lovett turned back to Lucy, forgetting that she had been silent for quite some time. She sat down again, her eyes glazed over, finding herself unable to look at Lucy. Nothing had happened between them, but she still somehow felt wracked with guilt.

"Who is 'e, Luce? He 'ad better be a decent bloke. And I pray t' God that 'e makes ya laugh, makes you 'appy, gives you everythin' that Benjamin' don't," she snapped, her response sounding much more snippy than she had intended.

Lucy sighed. She wasn't looking at Nellie either. She obviously had the same problem with the guilt showing in her eyes.

"It's Judge Turpin. I know the rumours about him, Nellie, so don't lecture me about that. But he's been so kind to me, so charming… and we…we have fun. I'm not in love with him, and I'd never leave Benjamin… but it's nice to have someone who appreciates me as a human being… not just a pretty little doll."

Mrs Lovett lost it. How dare Lucy be so selfish, so rude, so greedy?!

"How dare you act like Benjamin treats ya like an object?! He is far too good for you Lucy, far too good! You've just had yer own way fer too long, and this jealousy crap is just another in a long line o' bloody excuses so that ya can get yer own way! You're not jealous, you just want the best of everythin' you can get yer hands on!" she yelled, leaping up from the table, sending the stool flying, and beginning to pace.

Lucy's blue eyes widened. This wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"Nellie, I…"

"No!" she interrupted. "No more excuses! You fell for the crap that bloody paedophile has been throwin' at ya?! 'e's tried it with almost every bloody woman in London! Yer stupid! You have the best 'usband you could wish for an' yet you're prepared ta risk it all for that…that thing?! You _know_ I don't love Albert, but I ain't goin' whorin' myself behind 'is back, am I?!" Nellie shouted, making Lucy jump.

"I am _not_ a whore, Nell! How could you?!"

Lucy stood to face Mrs Lovett, her nostrils flared under the pressure of trying to keep control of her own temper.

"Funny that, cos I thought whores were the ones who went around pointlessly sleepin' with blokes that weren't their 'usbands. And remind me, Luce, what is it your doin' again?" Nellie smirked, a smirk that was swiftly wiped from her face as Lucy slapped her hard.

"Shut up! You have no idea what it's like! This is your fault! If you had any sense of decency, you'd stop parading the fact that you're infatuated with him right in front of my face!" It was Lucy who was angry now. She was so angry, the usual gentle pink flush of her cheeks had turned angry red, matching the red hand mark rapidly appearing on Nellie's face. Her expression turned to stone.

"Get out," Mrs Lovett said flatly. "Get out. Run along to your beloved Judge Turpin. Why don't ya take the baby an' all? God knows, it might be 'is too. But I 'ave no place for tarts in my shop."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Nellie turned, walking away from her.

"Out."

She didn't move until she heard the slamming of the door and the light tinkling of the bell. Then, she broke down.

She collapsed onto the table, tears cascading down her face, stinging her cheek where Lucy hit her, her body heaving with sobs.

She couldn't deny it anymore. Nellie Lovett was completely in love with Benjamin Barker.

* * *

_  
I would love it if you reviewed this chapter, left some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and some ideas if you liked what you saw here. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the quickest I have ever put another chapter up! I've had a lot of feedback on chapter one (not all reviews, but elsewhere) and I really appreciate it, it all helps, and definitely gets the chapters up quicker if i know people are waiting for it! As always, ideas and suggestions are welcome, as is criticism, so long as it is constructive! Thank you! x  
_

_

* * *

_

Mrs Lovett awoke several hours later lying in the same position on the table that she had quite clearly cried herself to sleep in. There had clearly been no lunchtime rush today, she thought. She sat up, groaning a little in pain; the position she had seemingly chosen had not been a comfortable one. Her eyes were glazed over with half dried tears, clouding her vision, she wiped them frustrated that a silly argument could have evoked such emotion from her. Then she thought about it again, and everything came flooding back. Nellie felt sick when she thought about what Lucy had done, and why. How could she? Then she remembered that too. Because of her. But as much as Nellie wished things were different, she and Benjamin _were_ just friends. These thoughts went round and round in her head; if she told Benjamin what Lucy was up to, let alone why, he would never forgive her. Their friendship would be over. This thought made up her mind. She'd keep Lucy's secret. Not for her sake, oh no, for her own. At least if he never found out, they'd still be close, and she could keep loving him, even if he could never know. And if he ever did discover Lucy's infidelity, she'd be there for him. And then she would have her chance. As these thoughts whirred around her head, Mrs Lovett found herself pacing up and down the shop, and was only stopped, for the second time that day, by the bell above the shop door tinkling. She turned toward the door irritably, expecting either Lucy or Albert, but her expression softened when she saw Benjamin.

"Hello, Nell," he said, smiling and going to hug her, the greeting they usually gave each other.

She smiled back, her eyes still stinging from her crying earlier.

"Hello, love. And what brings ya down 'ere at this hour? Shouldn't you be… y'know... with Lucy an' Johanna?" she asked him, if somewhat grudgingly.

Benjamin's face fell, and he looked at Mrs Lovett somewhat hurt.

"Actually… that's why I'm 'ere. I… I need to talk to ya," he said, taking a seat where his wife had been just hours before.

Nellie became a little scared. Had Lucy told him of her jealousy? Was Benjamin about to tell her they couldn't be friends anymore? She sat down next to him, her usually pale face even more drained of colour.

"Of course. Whatever's the matter with ya?" she asked him, hoping it wasn't what she had expected.

Benjamin sighed deeply before he spoke again. Mrs Lovett wished he would hurry up and talk, but she waited patiently until he was ready.

"It's Lucy. There's something not right with 'er. She's changed. I mean… she goes out an' stays out for an awful long time, and I just… ya know, get the feelin' that she is hidin' somethin' from me," he said, tensely rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did so, something he always did when nervous.

Mrs Lovett could barely believe that Benjamin had figured this out. She now not only had to lie to him about her feelings, but also about his wife's faithfulness too.

"Well I did see her earlier, an' she seemed just fine with me. I'm sure it's nothin' love, don't worry," she said kindly, gently squeezing his hand.

"I know she was 'ere earlier. But that's just it… she came back for Johanna after she left 'ere and left. Neither of them are back," he continued, looking at Mrs Lovett, a expression of complete devastation on his face.

"She's… she's not found someone else, 'as she? That bloody judge 'as been after 'er for as long as I've known 'er!" he said, his voice starting to waver, a rare moment of weakness showing.

Nellie could both see and hear the worry and pain in her best friend's voice, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him tightly. Seeing how hurt he was would make lying to him even more painful.

"Ben… darlin', listen ta me…" she said, kindly as he rested his head on her shoulder for comfort, much to her delight.

"Lucy loves ya. More than anythin' else. You are 'er best friend. You make 'er laugh, you look after 'er, you 'ave fun together, you make 'er 'appier than anyone or anythin' else can. And she would do anythin' for ya. Absolutely anythin', cos you are 'er world."

A tear trickled down Mrs Lovett's cheek, which she impatiently wiped away before Benjamin could see it. He would never know that what she had just told him were her own feelings, not Lucy's.

Benjamin paused, taking in everything his closest friend had just told him. She was right, he thought. Lucy would never do such a thing, and he was ashamed of himself for thinking so. He wondered momentarily what his wife had said to Nellie; she seemed to know exactly how Lucy felt about him. Benjamin put it down to it being a typical womanly trait; them sharing everything, even their deepest emotions. He didn't for one second suspect that Nellie Lovett was in love with him herself.

"Nell…" he said, looking at her. "I don't know what I would do without ya. You're a bloody wonder."

She looked at him and smiled kindly, ignoring the pain she was feeling inside.

"Well, I can only do me best for me best friend, can't I?" she replied, forcing a light laugh. She saw Benjamin was about to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening then closing in the building upstairs. Lucy had arrived home.

Benjamin's eyes widened.

"She's back. Thank God, I been worried sick! Right, thanks so much for this Nell… lets not mention me bein' a soppy git ever again, alright, especially not to Lucy!" he laughed as he stood up, and turned to leave.

Nellie couldn't bear it any longer.

"Benjamin…" she said, on the verge of telling him everything. About Lucy. And about herself.

"Yes?" he said, turning to her, the door half open.

"Yer jacket's done up all wrong," she said, going over to adjust the buttons on it.

She couldn't do it. For his or her own sake, she didn't know, but she couldn't do it.

Benjamin laughed, completely unaware of the emotional turmoil the woman in front of him was feeling regarding him right at this very moment.

"Thank you, Nellie."

Benjamin hugged her tightly, smiled and went out the door, back upstairs to his home and his life with Lucy that he still thought was perfect.

Mrs Lovett sighed. It was getting late. Albert would be back soon. It was time for her to go to bed, and pretend to Albert that his life with her was still perfect too. But she knew that night that the only man that she would be thinking about would be Benjamin Barker.

* * *

  
_It would be lovely if you pressed that button down there and gave me a review! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I really enjoy reading them and they give me inspiration to carry on! This chapter is quite short, but quite essential. I hope you all like it! Let me know with a review! x_

_

* * *

_

Mrs Lovett hadn't slept well at all that night. She never did sleep soundly, as Albert was so large he took up most of the space in the bed, not to mention his snoring and restless legs, but that night had been worse than ever. She couldn't get Benjamin out of her head, and found herself staring at the ceiling for hours upon end, almost as if she thought if she looked hard enough, she might be able to see right through it and watch him sleeping soundly. Next to Lucy. Next to his wife, his wife that unbeknownst to him, was having an affair that she had no intention of ever revealing. Nellie must have tossed and turned a lot in the small amount of time that she did sleep, as she managed to repeatedly wake Albert, who seemed concerned for her, as he stayed awake to check if she was alright. Obviously she couldn't tell him what was the matter, so she just smiled through it and said that she had a little bit of a stomach ache. Her restlessness was only made worse by Albert's kindness; the poor man was trying desperately to look after her and please her even though the signs she had been giving him recently meant that he probably knew she didn't even love him. Her mind churned every muddled thought around over and over and over until Mrs Lovett eventually fell drifted off.

She was awoken the next day by Albert gently shaking her by the arm. She groaned a little, still tired from her lack of sleep, and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. Nellie had no intention of getting up yet; at least under the covers, she could be shielded from everything that was going on a little while longer.

"Nell…love…I've 'eard some terrible news this mornin' darlin'," Albert said, sitting on the bed next to her as she emerged from the covers immediately, wondering what on earth he could possibly be talking about.

"What? What about?!" she asked, not bothering to hide the obvious panic in her voice.

"It's Benjamin… 'e's been arrested under the order o' Judge Turpin and is to be extradited to Australia…" Albert told her sympathetically.

Nellie shook her head, as if to try and wake herself up from a bad dream. It didn't work. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again, hoping that the complete haze of horror that had just spread across them would be gone. It wasn't. She didn't even realise she was shaking until Albert put his arm around her protectively.

"No…" she said. "No… 'e can't 'ave! Why… 'e ain't done anythin'! I'll tell them so, they can't just do that to me best bloody friend?! How… how do ya know if it's even true, eh? 'OW DO YA KNOW?!" she said, becoming hysterical, tears that she didn't even know were there, spurting down her cheeks.

Albert held her tighter, something which, if Mrs Lovett hadn't been otherwise distracted, she would have felt guilty at how comforting he was being.

"Shh pet… I'm afraid it is true," he told her, kissing her forehead. "One of the traders down Covent Garden told me… seen it 'imself. Last night it 'appened, apparently 'e were out on a walk with Lucy an the baby." Albert shook his head sympathetically. "So sad. I know 'e was your best friend, love. I'm sorry I 'ad t' tell ya that, I really am."

Mrs Lovett couldn't speak, but her feelings were shown quite clearly by the tears spurting down her face for two reasons. One, because she felt so guilty at Albert's kindness and understanding, and the fact he didn't suspect anything other than friendly feeling towards the barber from her, and two, because the sickening realisation had just dawned on her that she had bottled out of telling him she loved him. Loved him with all her heart. After she had buttoned his jacket up for him, he had left and went on this walk with Lucy; she could have prevented that from happening, God forbid maybe even have prevented him from being taken away. Nellie's stomach churned as her thoughts did the same. Albert was at a loss; he couldn't really comfort his wife. He didn't know what to do, she was normally so happy, so cheery, so strong; to see her reduced to this was awful, and although he was quite aware that she and Benjamin had been very close, not once did the thought of his wife being in love with him cross his mind.

He was about to try and comfort her again, but he was shocked when she suddenly got up and began quickly dressing herself, frantically throwing on a dress that was on the floor, wrapping her corset around her waist and tightening it haphazardly, causing her to sharply gasp for breath. Nellie herself didn't know why she suddenly became so motivated, but she realised that she was never going to get Benjamin back by sitting around crying about him. She intended to open her shop and work as usual that day, with the intention of finding out as much about what happened from her customers as she could.

Albert looked confused and concerned at his wife's erratic actions.

"Nellie, darlin'… what are ya doin'? You've just 'ad a terrible shock, you're not workin' today! Go back ta sleep, pet," he said, getting up and trying to usher her back over to her bed.

Mrs Lovett shrugged him off harshly.

"No! I ain't gonna feel any better mopin' around all day! I'm gonna work an' I'm gonna find out why this 'as 'appened, and I'm goin' ta do somethin' about it!" she said, determinedly.

And with that, she stormed through her parlour and into her shop.

Something stopped her dead in her tracks. It was Lucy. She could see her from the window, and she certainly didn't look like a woman who had just been robbed of her wonderful husband. She was laughing and joking with two of her friends outside, without a care in the world. Something wasn't right, and Nellie was going to find out whatever it was that she was hiding.


End file.
